Reality Bites
by Agent California of PF
Summary: My version on what happens in the scene where Rose and her friends are captured by Strigoi in Frostbite and what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first fan fiction I have ever actually taken time on and posted on here, so I hope you like it. I stayed up until 2:40 in the morning making this first chapter, and I hope it is good! If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I didn't take the time to read if thoroughly. SPOILERS! Know that it is not my fault if the book is ruined for you by reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is the author of the Vampire Academy series. This fan fiction is purely based off of her book series.  
**

* * *

I didn't know what I could possibly do.

My usual smart ass personality had dried up ever since we has been taken captive by the Strigoi and their bulky human sidekicks, and I definitely did not have the strength to conjure up anymore. Not while I was uncomfortably hungry and thirsty, and especially not while looking at my fellow academy students.

Eddie sat slumped in his chair, too high off the endorphins of the multiple Strigoi bites to possibly know where he was. I was pretty sure the only thing keeping him from falling over were the flex-cuffs that kept his wrists bound behind him and the back of his chair.

Mason sat in a chair next to mine, looking hopeless and pissed off. His red hair clung to his sweaty face and his breathing was fast and uneven. He appeared to be in worse condition than I was.

Christian and Mia had to be the worst out of all of us besides Eddie, of course.

Mia was constantly shaking and sobbing quietly. She had to have been taking our situation the worst considering her mother had been recently killed by the band of Strigoi that had been hunting the royal Moroi families. And since I was sure that the same band of Strigoi that killed her mother had to be the same ones that had captured us, well, that didn't make it any better for her.

Christian looked better than Mia but not by much. He wasn't crying or trembling, but he seemed tired and looked at us dhampir with a hungry glint in his eyes.

The two Moroi still hadn't given in to the deal that the Strigoi, I took to be the leader, had made. He had told them that one of them had the choice to become Strigoi, but the other had to die. Unfortunately, Christian looked like he was about to give in any second.

It had been two days since we had all eaten last, and the lack of food was starting to get to us.

I shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair and looked toward the bulky human guards. They weren't looking at us, but I knew they were watching us out of their peripheral vision.

I sighed softly, and all of my friends jumped, turning their attention towards me. All except for Eddie who looked like he was lost in his own happy world.

I looked at them all one-by-one with an apologetic expression, and they all looked away from me, Mason letting his head fall forward.

I wished there was something, anything, I could say that would reassure them, show them that everything would be all right, and we would make it out of this alive, but I just didn't know if that was true.

A sudden flare of fury surged through me, and I couldn't hold it back. I thrashed and kicked in my chair, shouting obscenities at the guards. Tears of rage streamed down my face, hot and fast.

"Let us go!" I shouted as one of the guards approached me, annoyance written all over his face.

"Shut up," he ordered in a warning tone. He was standing next to my chair now, hands balled into fists.

"Let us go!" I repeated.

"I said, shut up, girl," he said more forcefully.

I gave him a challenging look. "Make me."A low noise came from deep in his throat, and he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He yanked backward, and when I shouted out in pain, he yanked again. I opened my eyes after squeezing them closed and glared up at him "You don't know who you are messing with, buddy," I growled.

He moved his face close to mine, fist still locked in my hair, and began speaking so low, I had to struggle to hear him. "Now, I don't want to hear another word out of your pretty mouth, and if I do, there will be serious consequences," he warned menacingly. With each word he spoke, he voice grew in volume. "And when I say 'serious', I mean it. I will gut one of your friends in front of you is I have to. Are we clear?" He was shouting now.

I gave him the biggest smile I could manage while in pain and responded in the same menacing tone he used. "Crystal."

He released my hair smoothly, and took a couple steps backward, watching me closely. When he was sure I wouldn't try anything, he turned on his heel and went back to where he was originally standing.

My smile never faltered, and when I looked back at my friends, they were all focused on me with terrified expressions. I quickly looked away my smile fading a little.

I needed to get them out of here. We were all losing strength. We had all grown paler, especially Eddie since the Strigoi had drunken from him a few times. His high was very slowly wearing off. As each hour passed, he began looking more and more aware of his surroundings.

_Where the hell are the Strigoi?_ I thought. They hadn't been there for hours and hours. A few seconds after I thought it, they appeared. First Isaiah, the one I assumed to be the leader, then Elena, the whiney sidekick.

Isaiah descended the stairs gracefully and extremely quickly with the same cheerful smile he always had. When he reached the bottom, I glared. He looked at Christian and Mia, his smile forming from cheerful to amused.

"My, neither of you have taken advantage of my offer? I thought is was a very generous one," he said, appearing thoughtful. "Perhaps you both are just being stubborn. I'm sure one of you will give in to your hunger soon enough. Especially since, I'm sure, these dhampir are beginning to look rather tasty." He turned to face us dhampir. He smiled happily as he looked from Eddie to Mason. His smile doubled in size when his gaze rested on me and he noticed my expression. "Oh, dear. Whatever is wrong, Child?"

My glare disappeared and was replaced with an innocent expression, complete with a big, sugar-sweet smile that was, of course, entirely fake. "Gee, Mr. Strigoi, I am just peachy besides the fact that I am unbearably hungry and thirsty and that you are completely and utterly annoying," I replied in false innocence.

Elena leapt forward and hissed but was immediately restrained by Isaiah who was laughing in amusement. "She sure speaks her mind, doesn't she?" Isaiah chuckled. Elena looked up at him in disbelief.

"Isaiah," she whined, "let's kill her now. She doesn't deserve to live. Especially after she insulted you like that." Elena turned her head and glared at me, her eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Patience, Child," Isaiah crooned. "We might be able to use her."

"But Isaiah," Elena said in that same whining voice, "she is disrespectful. She doesn't deserve to live for another second. Let's kill her now. I am quite thirsty, and she is exactly what I need to quench that thirst." Elena licked her lips.

"Don't tell me what to do, Elena," Isaiah warned. His smile was gone.

"Come on." Again with the whining. "I'm tired of you games. Let's get this over with."

"Don't tell me what to do!" His arm flashed out and pushed her out of the way. It was a light motion, but it caused her to fly backward into the unpainted wall. There was a loud thump as Elena hit, and she landed roughly on her feet, looking shocked and a little frightened. She was immediately by his side again, but she didn't say another smile returned when he gazed at me again. "Completely and utterly annoying, you say?"

I smiled a bitter smile, a little smug that Elena had been pushed out of the conversation literally, and nodded. I was a little scared that the little push he gave Elena was packed with all of that force, but I didn't back down. "That's right."

He appeared thoughtful. "Are you sure," he asked while approaching Eddie. I gulped, immediately knowing what he was going to do. He bowed his head towards Eddie's neck.

"Don't," I begged. "Please don't." He looked at me and smiled his usual smile, but he didn't listen. I immediately looked away, tears welling in my eyes.

The feeding was relatively quiet except for the occasional happy moan Eddie would let out.

When Isaiah spoke again, I looked at him. "I will see you children tomorrow." He gave a small wave. "Good bye."

When Isaiah and Elena ascended the stairs and were out of sight, the tears I were holding back spilled over and my body began to convulse in silent sobs.

* * *

**Review please! I hope you liked the first chapter. The more reviews I have, the more obligated I will feel to post the next chapter which means it will arrive sooner! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had only gotten one review, but it was all the motivation I needed. Special thanks to BookLoverEmma for being that motivation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

I must had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, a few things were different. For one, a new pair of guards were standing near the only door. I had seen them before but only once. One of them had blonde hair that was choppy and cropped very short. He had a slight tan and was, of course, heavily muscled. The other had dark brown hair that was fairly neat but just as short as the other guy's. He was probably half a foot taller than the blonde guy and a little less bulky.

Mia had finally stopped crying and had a blank expression on her face, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. She looked exhausted and weak because of her hunger and lack of sleep, and it was clear that she was completely drained of hope.

As I looked at each of my friends, I could see that they _all_ felt hopeless.

Christian had dark circles under his eyes and, like Mia, looked weak and tired. He was definitely paler than usual and was breathing unevenly. I noticed he watched me a lot. Whether it was because he hoped that I would come up with a plan to get us out of here or that he was very hungry and couldn't help but looking at a food source, I didn't know.

Mason hadn't really changed much. His hair was still moist with perspiration and clung to his face in clumps. He was still very weak, his chin resting on his chest. The only noticeable change was that he was sleeping, his breathing slow and even now.

I looked to Eddie and was shocked at what I saw. He looked almost normal again. The high from the Strigoi bites had almost completely worn off. He looked weaker than the others dues to the loss of blood, but I was glad that, at least, he was almost back to normal.

How long had I been out? The thought finally hit me. I looked toward the door, confused. Why hadn't the Strigoi come back yet?

Eddie's high couldn't have wore off in a short period of time which meant I had been sleeping for a while which also meant the Strigoi hadn't been here since I was awake, so where were they?

I continued to watch the door; half expecting the Strigoi to magically appear like they seemed to last time, but no one came.

I watched the door for what could have been an hour until I realized that they weren't coming. I looked to my friends. Mason had woken up, and they all seemed to realize the same thing I did.

The guards seemed bored from the lack of action in the room, but none of us did anything to help that.

I began trying to form a plan in my mind, but, sadly, nothing came to me. Everyone seemed to be thinking as hard as me but came up just as empty.

I was frustrated, but this was definitely not the time for another outburst, especially since we were so close to getting out of here. Or so I thought.

The door burst open, the guards jumping in surprise, and I prepared myself for what the Strigoi would have in store for us this time.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I felt this was where the chapter should end. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the late post. I hadn't felt up to writing my fan fiction, but I started it again. Special thanks to JazzyfeTwiAcademy and BookLoverEmma for being my motivation for this chapter. You have both really kept me going, and you guys** **made me push myself to get this chapter done. Also thanks to the band Paramore for inspiring me. Their songs Brighter, Ignorance, and I Caught Myself helped me make it through this chapter. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Time sped up after that.

The guards were knocked to the ground, out cold instantly. Guardians flooded into the small room, and it took me a second to realize that Dimitri was among them. He was near my chair in a flash, crouching to be eye level with me. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice, but his face showed he was in full business mode.

I nodded quickly and muttered something that sounded like, "I'm fine."

He leaned forward, putting himself closer to me, and lowered his voice, "I was so scared. You have no idea."

I gave him a small smile. "I thought I was going to have to get us out of here myself. What took you so long?" I asked with slight sarcasm.

He was still completely serious, not finding what I said at all amusing, and replied, "Complications."

As he moved behind my chair and began working at the flex-cuffs, the events of the last few days came rushing back to me. It was like watching a horror movie in fast motion, and it wasn't a horror movie I enjoyed at all.

I suddenly realized why Dimitri hadn't found what I said funny. It was because it just wasn't. Seeing him made me temporarily forget how serious the situation had been. We all had had the chance of dying.

Eddie had been close to death and instead of being concerned for him, or for any of my friends for that matter, I had gone off and been a smart ass to the Strigoi.

I was the one who made the Strigoi drink from Eddie as often as they did. I was the one that had told Mason the location of the Strigoi and caused him to go hunt for them. Worst of all, I was the reason everyone's lives were at stake and after it was all over, I didn't feel sorry for the trouble I had caused them.

Tears filled my eyes and overflowed, pouring down my burning cheeks. I felt stupid, stupid and unbearably guilty.

My hands had been freed from the flex-cuffs, and I now used them to wipe the warm moisture from my face. I slowly stood and took one step away from the hard plastic chair before collapsing to my knees, sobbing. I wiped viciously at the fresh tears, my eyes squeezed shut.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Strong, rough hands pulled my own away from my face. My eyes remained shut until I heard a gentle voice say my name in Russian. "Roza." I looked into Dimitri's deep, brown eyes which were full of a mixture of shock and concern. He didn't expect my outburst, and neither had I. "What's wrong?" he finally asked after about thirty seconds.

The tears kept coming and blurred my vision of him, but after blinking rapidly, he was in focus again. "It's my fault, you know?" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I told him. Mason, I mean. I told him where the Strigoi were," I informed him, looking away from his gaze, "even though you told me not to." My voice cracked at the last part.

He put his hands on both sides of my face and forced me to look at him. "That doesn't make you the cause of this all," he assured me. "Telling him the Strigoi's location, that was a mistake, but he made the choice to come here. Not you."

He a point, but I just couldn't shake the extreme guilt that I felt. I shouldn't have even told Mason in the first place, no matter how angry I was with Dimitri.

Dimitri let his hands fall from my face and stood quickly, holding one hand out in an offer to help me to my feet. I firmly grasped it and pulled myself up, holding it a second longer than I needed to. By the look on his face, he noticed, but it didn't look like he minded. "Let's get you out of here," he said quietly.

I looked around and noticed that few guardians remained in the room, my mother among them. She approached us, looking at me with a slightly anxious expression. When she was standing in front of me, she looked me up and down and asked me, "Are you alright?" just as Dimitri had.

I responded the same way. "I'm fine." She nodded to both of us and went back to her previous doings.

Although I had just woken up a couple hours ago, I was exhausted. I felt like I could fall asleep while standing and Dimitri seemed to notice this. He led me out of the house, one hand on the small of my back, guiding me.

Outside it was snowing. Every crystalline flake that fell on my skin melted on contact. The birdsong of early morning was peaceful. It was as if our lives hadn't almost been lost, the outside world nearly erasing those horrifying memories of being weak and helpless.

Trudging through the snow with Dimitri by my side, his long duster draped over my shoulders, felt surreal. It was almost like a dream, but it was clear it couldn't have been one. I couldn't have dreamt something so wonderful, so perfect, when I was in that situation.

At that moment, I was relieved. We were safe; all of us. Yes, there was a chance we could get into trouble in the future, but for now, we were free. Free of the Strigoi, free of Death, or at least for now anyway.

Happiness coursed through every part of my being, and I giggled, coming to a halt mid-step. The sound was beautiful so I giggled again and again. As I continued, my giggling rose in volume. I noticed Dimitri had stopped walking, too, and he now wore a worried expression on his face. Looking at his reaction made me laugh so hard that I fell backward into the freezing snow.

_I'm free,_ I thought, ecstatic. _I'm free._

Dimitri crouched next to me, traces of worry still on his face. My laughter transformed into a happy sigh. He watched me for a moment, then asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes, incredulous. "Okay?" I asked in disbelief. "I feel awesome!"

He seemed to be pondering if that were true or not, then he finally nodded and held out one hand to help me up. I looked at it, and then shook my head. "Give me a sec'," I said, a grin spreading across my face.

I began to move my limbs back and forth through the snow, making a snow angel. I felt my face crack even wider with a smile when I saw his reaction. One eyebrow was raised, and his mouth was twitching as if he were struggling to hold back a smile. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, his mouth still twitching.

I laughed loudly. "What does it look like I'm doing, Comrade?"

"I know what you're doing, but I'm just confused as to why," he chuckled.

My grin faded to a small smile. "I'm free," I whispered. But he still heard.

I stopped moving my arms and legs and gazed at the sky, the smile still touching my lips.

I could feel him looking at me, and after a few seconds, I looked to him just as he began speaking. "Let's go." He held out a hand to me, and I took it.

I was asleep before we even reached the car.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I desperately need the motivation right now! Thanks for reading and watch for the next chapter that should be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter**! **I had a couple of other reviews that made me happy. Keep them coming. I like to here your opinions. Special thanks again to the band Paramore which I was listening to while posting this chapter and typing it. Also thanks to all the people that have posted reviews. They keep me motivated. Knowing there are people that like my work helps me write. You guys push me so hard. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was back safely at St Vladimir's Academy. I was still wearing the clothes I had been for almost a week and I desperate need of a steaming hot shower. I had slept dreamless which I definitely didn't mind since I needed a night of pure sleep.

I sat up slowly and let my legs hand lazily over the edge of the bed, running the palms of my hands over my eyes, I felt like crap. I had a huge headache, I was hungry, I smelled really bad, and, to top it all off, I had a stomachache. I groaned. This was no good, but it was a hell of a lot better than being held captive by Strigoi, I had to admit. I didn't even want to think about that now. There was no need to. We were safe.

I glanced out the tinted window instead of my digital alarm clock because it had been reset and wasn't set to the right time. It was nearing sunset which meant my practice sessions with Dimitri would start in about an hour.

In that instant, I was utterly confused. What day was it? Was there school today? Was winter break even over? I frowned. I had no idea, and I didn't even know how long I had been sleeping.

I slid off of the bed and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top out of my closet. Before making my way to the bathroom for my shower, I looked into my full length mirror and my jaw dropped.

My hair was a greasy, tangled mess around my face and down my back. My face looked oily, and my clothes were torn in some places. I grimaced for I looked like a train wreck.

I averted my gaze from the mirror, not wanting to see my reflection for another second, and looked to the window again. _Man, the sun would feel nice right now,_ I thought.

I clutched the fresh clothes to my chest and made my way to the showers.

***

The scalding water of my shower removed the tension from my muscles, and I noticed that afterwards, I felt much better.

My headache was bearable, and I now smelled fresh and clean—thank God because I felt like I was going to throw up if I smelled like that for much longer. I now felt semi-ready to take on the day.

I quickly towel-dried my hair after throwing on the clothes I had picked out and hurried back to my dorm room for an attempt to make my hair look somewhat decent. Before going in, I asked the matron what the date and time was and learned that winter break was indeed over and that classes were back in session. It was also fifteen minutes before my practice with Dimitri, and I was going to be late if I didn't rush.

I hurriedly went to my room and yanked a brush through my hair, not even bothering to look in the mirror. I pulled on a pair of worn sneakers, tied the laces, and practically ran out of the dorm building. Once outside, I _did_ run, and after turning a corner to get to the gym, I ran into something.

I took me less than a second to realize that something was actually a _someone_, and it was Mason.

"Hey, watch it," Mason exclaimed looking angry until he saw it was me. "Oh, hey Rose," he greeted me with a sad smile. Tears were building in my eyes, but I blinked them back, hoping he didn't notice. "What's up?"

"Oh, Mase," I whispered and embraced him. His body went rigid, but he soon relaxed returning the hug warmly. "How are you?" I asked softly.

He pulled back to look at me, and only then did I realize the tears streaming down my cheeks. Crap. What was up with all of the crying?

He wiped the moisture away with calloused fingers. "I'm fine," he replied in a soothing tone. I gave him a small, forced smile. "We're all fine," he added, practically reading my mind. I _had_ been wondering about the others.

Fresh tears escaped my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly yet gently. I looked away from him. "Look," I said in a rush, "I've got to meet Dimitri. I'll see you later."

I was running for the gym before he could even respond.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Also give me ideas because I have yet to know where this story is going and how it will end. Ha ha. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter by the way. I didn't realize how short I actually made it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I have been posting late lately. Sorry about that guys. Special thanks to BookLoverEmma. Fans like you are the ones keeping me going. Also thanks to the band Paramore again. They inspire me! Well, like the last chapter, this one is relatively short, but I also think it is one of my best. I hope you like it. Oh, and also the newest Vampire Academy book, Blood Promise. I cried so much during that book, and it inspired me so much as well as depress me! It was truly the best book in the series!**

* * *

I reached the gym about two minutes after my run in with Mason and bolted through the door, halting abruptly after finding it dark and silent. There were classes today, so didn't that mean there was practice also?

I took a few steps farther into the shadows. "Dimitri," I called lightly, approaching the equipment closet to determine whether or not he was officially not here. I gripped the cool metal that was the door knob to the equipment room and twisted. The door opened with a barely audible creak and revealed the gym to be, indeed, empty. I sighed and muttered "God damn it" under my breath.

_Looks like he's really not here, _I thought, disappointed. Well, crap. This left me with an hour and nothing to do until classes started. Perfect.

Just as I was turning toward the exit, which I had left open, I began to feel nauseous.

Strigoi.

This was bad. I didn't have a weapon, and it only made it worse that I was alone and without distraction for the Strigoi. Suddenly, I remembered what Dimitri had once told me: if there were nothing I could do to fight a Strigoi or if it was too strong, I had to run. _Get to it, Rose. Run, _my mind urged.

I glanced toward the open exit, only half noticing it was still sunset and only half wondering why a Strigoi had appeared at the academy when the sun was still present in the sky. I turned my head back toward the interior of the gym and gazed at a black silhouette that now stood not thirty feet away from me. A shiver ran down my spine, and I began backing toward the door to sweet safety. _Why aren't you running? _I demanded myself._ Run, you idiot. Run!_

Too late. With each step back I took, the Strigoi seemed to get closer, no doubt the result it's immortal speed.

I froze mid-step and wondered why my legs had suddenly refused to carry me away from the enemy.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door slammed shut behind me, darkening the gym further. The only light in the room was that of the setting sun, creeping through the windows.

"What do you want?" I asked in a strong voice, trying to mask my fear. It was a stupid question considering I already knew why it was here. It wanted my blood.

He didn't answer though. Instead, he continued toward me, making my heart pound. I tried to make my legs move, but nothing happened. _Come on, _my mind screamed.

Another failed attempt at backing away later and the Strigoi was close enough for me to identify physical characteristics. Dark shoulder length hair, tall frame, long brown duster; it was Dimitri, and yet, it wasn't. This couldn't be the Dimitri I knew and loved so much. This one looked so cold and uncaring; familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. This one was thirsty.

Finally, I could back away, away from the man I thought I knew so well, away from the man I was still so madly in love with. "No," I found myself whispering.

He opened his arms, looking as if he expected me to embrace him, to give in to him.

"No. You're not real." I continued to back away. "This can't be real." Then, suddenly, I knew it wasn't.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Unlike normally, I have started my next chapter already, so it should be on the site soon. Review please. I love knowing what others think of my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I definitely know that this is my shortest chapter yet, and some of you are probably thinking "We waited so long for this?!", but I couldn't help it. I was lazy. God should punish me! Well anyways, here is the next chapter to Reality Bites! I got so much motivation from quite a few different people this time even though my definition of "quite a few people" probably consists of five. I know that my so called "motivation" didn't make me put this up any sooner than the other--in fact this is probably the longest period of time that I haven't posted--but it made me want to continue the story, and that should count for something. Okay so enough of my rambling. Go read!  
**

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I catapulted my body into a sitting position using my arms as leverage. I was panting as if I had run a marathon, and almost every part of my body had broken out in cold sweat.

"Dimitri. Oh, God. No," I cried in desperation, throwing my arms around my knees and hugging them to my chest. "No, no, no, no," I whispered again and again. _This can't be happening,_ I thought, my body racking with sobs. _It can't be. I can't--_

I stopped. Everything made sense. We weren't there; that wasn't reality. "It never happened," I found myself saying out loud. I gave a deep sigh as relief set over me.

It took me a seconds to calm down, but when I did, I began to feel extremely foolish for thinking Dimitri could become Strigoi. I mean, he was a god, and no way could a god become a demon, right? Right, I decided.

I slid reluctantly off the uncomfortable twin-sized mattress, promising myself that the events of today wouldn't even be remotely similar to those of my nightmare. I just hoped my word would be kept.

I went about my daily routine as I normally would. However, when my clock showed it was nearly time for practice, I began to panic a little. What if my dream was a premonition warning me not to go to the gym for there would be a Strigoi lurking there that looked utterly similar to the love of my life? And what if this so called "premonition" proved true? I couldn't take it anymore. I was just confusing myself, and the suspense was killing me, which was more than a little dumb considering I totally doubted my nightmare would come true, but still...

I needed answers, and I need them now, and I intended to get them the only way I truly knew how.

I threw my gym bag over my shoulder, and darted out of the dorm building to confront a fear that I was almost positive was false. I was going to the gym to, hopefully, prove myself wrong.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said. Definitely short. The next chapter is--barely--started. I hope my laziness won't overcome me and make me put off posting.I just hope this leaves you wanting more. Review please! P.S I'm almost finished reading Vampire Academy for the third time! This is my favorite book series for sure!**


	7. Discontinuation

**Okay, so for those of you actually awaiting the continuation of Reality Bites, I'm extremely sorry to say that I don't think I'm going to ever finish it. I know! You all must be extremely angry towards me since I promised I'd continue writing to make you all satisfied, but I just can't bring myself to write it anymore. I've actually stopped liking Vampire Academy as much as I used to as well as other vampire novels, so I can't bring myself to write about something I'm not a big fan of anymore.. I know, I know. You have every right to at least be mildly pissed off at me and my actions, but please know that I am truly sorry! Maybe I'll continue after Spirit Bound comes out because it's possible that by then, I'd be into the series again after reading it. So I guess there is still some hope for those of you who are actually still waiting. It's really a wonder if you are since the plot and the writing wasn't that good, but I do enjoy the fact that somebody enjoys it... Anyways, I really am extremely sorry! You can go ahead and send me angry reviews, I don't mind. I probably deserve to feel bad xD Thanks for waiting and reading Reality Bites this far, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
